The Center for Radiological Research offers a comprehensive irradiation service for members of the Cancer Center. This Radiation Laboratory Research Facility is a source of x-rays, gamma-rays and magnetic fields. Anything from macromolecules to small animals can be accommodate, with a large range of doses and dose-rates. The irradiation devices are used in such broad ranging studies as irradiating mice prior to injection with cells, irradiating cells to create feeder layers. creating multiple double strand breaks in the chromosomes of cells prior to radiation fusions, producing radiation transformed cell lines, as well as other applications. The Facility is made up of five irradiation devices; a Siemans X-ray Therapy Unit with operating energies up to 300 keV, an Atomic Energy of Canada Cesium Unit with dose rate of 1Gy/min, a Gamma cell-220 irradiator, which produces a dose rate of 180Gy/min, and two magnetic field exposure systems. The operators of the Facility provide users with safe and efficient operation guidance as well as consultation on dosimetry.